Programmable radios, such as two-way radios, are often programmed with customized settings for individual users. However, when multiple users are required to share radios, for example between shifts in a manufacturing facility or public safety department, the ability to customize each radio becomes more limited. Desired radio parameters such as talk zones, volume settings, and caller IDs may vary from individual to individual, and often require a service technician to reprogram the radio which is simply too inconvenient, impractical, and costly when dealing with shared radios. Thus, radio users may find themselves left with generically programmed radios that do not meet all of their needs.
Hence, it would be beneficial to have the capability of automatically reprogramming a radio when the radio changes hands between users.